


【マレセベ】遠望的臨界距離

by genjibansai



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjibansai/pseuds/genjibansai
Summary: 憧憬是距離理解最遙遠的情感，兩個不善溝通的非人類差點遠離對方，最後試探著朝彼此靠近的故事。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 6





	【マレセベ】遠望的臨界距離

【マレセベ】遠望的臨界距離  


從有意識以來，就一直仰望著那道身影。

無與倫比的美麗與強大，那雙眼眸如同燃燒的幽綠焰火，蜿蜒的角是黯黑的恩澤，荊棘之冠為他加冕。

面對這樣的他，任何人都應該自慚形穢，那是世間至尊的存在，永遠站在頂端俯視眾生，遙不可及。

所以，沒資格站在他身後也是應……

失重感猛然傳來，接著是身體重重撞到地上的沉悶痛感，Sebek看著湛藍的天空，正被太陽刺得瞇起眼睛，前面就多出一張擔心的臉，一邊問著你還好嗎一邊把手遞出，他呆了一會才回過神來，不借助他人的力自己翻身站起，拍了拍身上的灰。

對面的Jack毫不介意的縮回手，「喂，你怎麼了？第一次看你從掃帚上掉下來。」

Sebek還未回答，就見Deuce也湊過來對他上下掃視，「你今天有點奇怪啊，剛剛老師叫了你幾次也沒應。」

Sebek撿起地上的掃帚，低聲道，「走神了。」

正好下課鈴響起，他不再多言就走出運動場，後面被拋下的一人一狼面面相覷。

「那個Sebek，我第一次聽到他說話這麼小聲……」

「而且今天都沒聽到他喊少主……」

他倆同時下了結論，「不對勁。」

一日的課程結束，Sebek意識過來的時候已經走到三年D班的教室外，正要朝窗戶探頭時猛然僵住，停頓了一下，又硬生生的轉過身，大步的跑了起來。

一路到了溫室花園他才停下來，明明不長的路，卻因為沒有控制好呼吸，竟讓他有些許疲惫地喘息起来。這個一年級的大個子隨便找處隱僻的角落坐下，抱膝閉起眼。

往常舒適的濕度在如今顯得黏答答的，如同沾上泥一般厭煩；蟲鳴鳥叫和其他學生低聲的談話也如此嘈雜，Sebek重重呼出一口氣，手指揪著草地，不經意把一朵花也揪下來了。

他想起曾聽過的人類習俗，雖然當時不以為然，手還是自己動了起來，默數著一片一片摘下花瓣，最後在剩下一片花瓣時又停了下來。

身邊的草叢突然一陣響動，Sebek警覺地望過去，就見叢裡突然探出一顆頭，定睛一看後大吼出聲，「Silver，你這傢伙怎麼在這裡！」

銀髮的護衛半邊臉上還帶著睡覺壓出來的紅暈，他沒有應聲，緩緩地把視線移到那朵被後輩攢在手裡的花上。

Sebek一秒把花藏到身後，「你……」了一聲後再無下文。

好在Silver似乎沒打算追究，只是揉揉眼睛後問道，「現在幾點了？」

「已經下午四點了！你不會睡到翹課了吧？身為少主大……」下意識地數落到一半，Sebek突然不自然的停頓下來。

「怎麼了？」對後輩的斥責早就習以為常，本來決定左耳進右耳出的Silver反倒睜大了眼，見鱷魚只是把嘴閉得死緊，才想起了那股違和感究竟從何而來。

「說起來，你沒去接Malleus大人下課？」問出來後，Sebek轉頭就想走，Silver一向不擅長猜人心思，但Sebek的不對已經明顯得讓他無法忽視，他一把拉住後輩的手臂——觸感有些黏膩，他才注意到Sebek的手上沾了灰和一點血，「出什麼事了嗎？」

「只是不小心摔了，沒事。」Sebek想甩開他的手，但撞擊過後實在使不上力，還沒等他說出放開两字，Silver一下站起了身，拉上他就走，「先回寮裡去。」

回到Diasomnia的休息室，Lilia盤腿坐在沙發上打遊戲打得正歡，頭也不抬道，「來得正好，吾隊裡缺了個人，Silver來支援一下。」

Silver從抽屜取了藥箱，不顧Sebek的掙扎，把他壓著坐好，「稍等一下，父親大人。」

「喂，Silver，怎麼能讓Lilia大人等待，我可以自己來！」

「你是左手受傷，慣用手要好好處理。」Silver迅速的清理傷口，聽著鱷魚倒抽氣的聲音放輕了動作，給他抹好藥又裹上紗布，「是因為這樣才沒去找Malleus大人嗎？」

「嗯……不對，就說別問——啊Lilia大人！？」

「吾也很好奇哦？」倒掛在一年級臉前面的副寮長手上還拿著遊戲機，酒紅的雙眼彎成一對血月，笑得尖尖的虎牙都露出來，八卦道，「難道你跟Malleus吵架啦？」

「這怎麼敢！！！」Sebek叫道，又在兩雙眼目不轉睛地審視下不自在地放低聲音，「真的沒什麼……」

「依吾的經驗看，孩子只要說沒什麼，必定是有什麼。」Lilia翻個身又落回沙發上，支著下巴當起了心靈導師，「今日Malleus去參加社團活動會晚些回來，有什麼煩惱就說出來吧。」

「少主大人去社團活動了？沒人護衛著會不會危……」

「Malleus大人不是小孩了，不用如此過保護吧。」

「……或許是這樣吧。」Sebek垂著眼說完，一抬頭就看到兩張表情凝重的臉離他不到五公分，嚇得往後一個倒仰，「怎、怎麼了！」

「看來真是出問題了。」Lilia把正發出死亡音效的遊戲機往旁邊一放，抬起手拍了拍高大小妖精的肩膀，「跟吾說說吧，你跟Malleus發生什麼了？」

手裡被Silver塞了一杯紅茶，被父子倆盯著，硬生生搞成了三堂會審的架勢，Sebek捧著暖暖的茶愣了會，「我不想……給少主大人添麻煩。」

是了，即使腦子混亂了一整天，他仍然能清楚憶起，今日的早晨跟平常沒有兩樣，無論是晨起向少主大人的肖像道早安、洗漱後摘來鮮花放到寮長室，還是一路仔細護衛主人直至教室，在離開前說的「我會為了少主大人好好學習！」都是他最普通的日常。

今日，唯一不同的地方是，在他轉身時，Malleus叫住了他。

本以為有什麼吩咐滿心期待的挺起胸，但他的主人久久沒有說話，Sebek對上那雙高貴的綠眼，看得愣神了。不知過了多久，耳邊掠過一聲輕歎，「你不用這麼做也可以。」

「少主大人？」他不知所措地喚了聲。Malleus又停頓了一會，才繼續說下去，「在這所學校的我也只是一個學生，你不必時時以護衛自居，凡事以我為先，更自由一點也無妨。」

Sebek如同中了定身咒，連眼睛都不會眨了，Malleus垂眸看了看他，拍肩道「你先去上課吧。」便轉身進了教室。

「少主大人他，是不是覺得我做了多餘的事……」Sebek握住茶杯的手緊到發白，眼角餘光看到坐在旁邊的Lilia似乎在顫抖，抬頭一看，卻見到一副憋笑憋到眼淚都快流出來的怪異表情。

「Lilia大人？」Sebek困惑地開口，長輩乾脆不忍了，捶著沙發抖得幾乎坐不住，Silver歎了一口氣把他手裡晃個不停的番茄汁接過來放到桌上，「雖然Sebek學了Malleus大人的口吻說話，但別笑得太過分了，父親大人。」

「哎呀，抱歉抱歉。」Lilia咳了一聲坐直身體，「Malleus從小時候開始就不怎麼擅長溝通，沒想到現在也沒什麼長進，可真是令吾傷腦筋呀。」

「少主大人是完美的！」Sebek下意識答道，又發現自己在反駁Lilia後猛然停頓了一下，「十分抱歉，Lilia大人！我不是有意……」

他的話止於長輩將食指放到嘴唇前的手勢中。

「年輕的孩子，也許你還不清楚，被視作『完美』可不是什麼好事。」他的眼角還帶著剛剛笑出的淚花，表情中卻多了一些Sebek難以形容的東西，像是能透過他看到很遠很遠的地方。

「Malleus不是神，所以不完美的他也有情緒，但肯定不是你想的那樣。」小孩香檳色的眼裡有些晃動，他抬手揉揉對方梳上去的髮，「吾覺得比起自己猜測，倒不如去問他還比較快哦？」

Sebek愣怔著沒說話，Lilia拿起高腳杯裝的番茄汁悠然地晃晃後啜了一口，滿足地嘆氣，「正好吾最近學了新菜，不如等他回來一邊吃一邊說如何？」

「父親大人，今日的晚餐由我來準備就好了。」一直在旁邊沒出聲的Silver突然開口。Lilia癟起嘴表情哀傷，「怎麼就這麼不想吃吾做的飯呢……」

「啊，今天就不用準備我的份了，我先失陪。」Sebek致意後把仍在拌嘴的父子拋在腦後，回了房間難得沒換下衣服就徑直走過去，倒在床上把臉埋在被單裡。

儘管極力想放空，他腦袋還是亂糟糟一團，左腦是Malleus早上看著他的表情，右腦便是Lilia說的那句「他不是神。」Sebek靜成一尊鱷魚石雕，直到被悶得呼吸不上來了才翻過身，盯著牆上的油畫出神。

「少主大人……」他仰望著那幅肖像，在真正的Malleus面前，Sebek從不敢這樣直視，甚至渴求一個眼神，只有現在他能如此放肆。他滿懷希冀地向畫像發問道，「您不是在厭煩我吧？」

油畫那雙翠綠的眼眸也同樣凝視著他，削薄的嘴唇彷佛下一秒就會說出什麼話，在Sebek生理地眨眼後又歸於靜止。

Sebek不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的，多半是看累了一閉眼睛就睡了過去。直到沉緩的敲門聲響過三下，他打開門時，幾乎不相信自己的眼睛。

「Sebek，要跟我去散步嗎？」

站在門前朝他望過來的，是他最敬愛的少主大人——Malleus Draconia。

剛從深眠中被喚醒，Sebek的腦子裡仍是混沌一片，差點以為自己還沒睡醒，但就連最難忘的夢中也沒出現過這種景象。他眨了眨眼睛，又抬手揉了一下，發現眼前的妖精並非幻覺，才後知後覺的跳了起來，「好的！！！」

但隨即Sebek就發現自己現在的狀態簡直是不堪入目，未換下的運動服有些起皺，頭髮也在睡夢中落了幾縷下來，他痛恨起自己的粗心大意，才讓少主大人看見如此邋遢的模樣，但如果要換衣服……他有何資格讓主人等待？

好在Malleus似乎從他揪著衣服下擺的動作中察覺了他的掙扎，輕輕一揮手過後，全套寮服就整潔的穿在了身上，即使知道這是高年級就能學會的實踐魔法，年輕的妖精也不合時宜地想起灰姑娘童話中的仙女教母。

在鞠躬表達感謝後，他咳了一聲想掩飾自己的緊張，「要走了嗎？少主大人。」

「還沒，你先抬起頭。」Sebek順從的仰起脖頸，就見Malleus抬手，指尖帶著閃爍的綠光逐漸靠近，幽綠的光點在鱷魚的豎瞳中不斷放大，觸上眼皮時他忍不住閉眼。

涼涼的皮革從眼角劃過，即使沒有鏡子，Sebek也知道自己的眼尾染上了王所賜予的顏色，他睜開眼，對上Malleus宛若燃燒的眸光。

「走吧。」

他們踏上寮門口佈滿荊棘的石板路，穿越茂密的樹叢，又經過靜謐的湖邊。沒有燈光對夜視極佳的鱷魚來說並不是什麼難事，何況他的主人行走時總散開淡淡的螢光，他忍不住偷偷去抓，然後在Malleus偶然轉頭時迅速地把手放下。

腦海裡的紛擾思緒仍糾結成團，一面仍為早晨的話感到不安，眼上殘留的觸感又讓他不確定起來。他想起Lilia說的不如直接詢問，猶豫了幾次終是沒有開口，Malleus一向不喜歡吵鬧，因此他也保持著靜默，只是看著龍泛藍的髮梢隨著步伐輕輕晃動，想著還能跟在對方身後，就該心滿意足。

許是看得太過入迷，Malleus突然停下腳步時，鱷魚差點撞上他寮服上的脊刺，Sebek連忙退後了兩步，環顧著四周，才發現在不知不覺中走到了他從未見過的地方。

這裡顯然久未打理，大塊的磚石散落在草地上，石柱的底座上空空蕩蕩，在裂隙中有細草叢生。不過此時，他幾乎無法注意這些，因為天空奪去了他的目光。

荊棘之谷長年籠罩著陰雲和霧氣，連陽光都少有，除了占星課用魔法造出來的星空和書上的圖片，這是他第一次看見銀河。

滿天星星繁多得好似下一秒就會墜落成雨，打落在他身上，灑滿寶石碎屑的深藍絨布上，銀河倒不似河水，而是像一條巨大的傷疤橫過，將夜幕一分兩半。

還是被一聲輕笑喚回了神智，Sebek汗顏於自己的失態，正要道歉，Malleus已經隨意地坐上一塊大石，示意他噤聲，張手點起火焰，那幽綠的火逐漸凝實變深，最終燒成一把沉黑的、纏繞著荊棘紋樣的大提琴。

午夜裡興之所至的演奏會，觀眾就只有整片天地，和Sebek。

手中的荊棘拉成長弓，擦上琴弦時低沉音色仿若人的低聲絮語。是陌生的旋律，但對藝術涉獵不多的Sebek本也不認識幾首曲子，他只是屏住氣息，生怕呼吸太重錯過了任何一個音符。

龍的妖精輕闔雙目，隨著拉弦的動作搖晃，在手指滑動間，琴音就如綿延的路一樣不斷向前延伸，時而平緩低柔，時而像盤旋向上的山間坡道，一步步向上爬，起落間將Sebek的呼吸也吊了起來。

即使在節奏迅疾時，Malleus也從不慌忙，連揉弦都做得優美，星光在弓頭上輕快的跳躍，讓Sebek的心臟也開始搔癢起來；而弓弦每接觸一次，都會散出一片黃綠的光點，映入鱷魚同色的雙眼。

有那麼一瞬間，Sebek甚至羨慕起了那把琴，能被少主大人攬在懷中，於那雙手裡被奏響，就連木頭也會感到榮幸吧。

只是即使Malleus就坐在身前，他們還是如此遙遠，就像漫天閃耀的星星，肉眼看著如此接近，在真實的宇宙中，卻相隔著幾億光年。

樂曲的結束是悠長的低音，琴聲逐漸微弱下去，最後沒入夜風之中，整個世界就只剩Sebek的心跳聲。

他用力地鼓掌，想用最優美的詞彙來描述琴聲的深沉神秘，及訴說自己的幸運，但那些從書上看來的華美句子都不知道忘去哪了，鱷魚誇了幾句後訥訥住了口，笨拙的誇獎倒像是很得Malleus的歡心，他微笑著回了句「那要來首安可嗎？」

「真、真的可以嗎！」

「你可以向我要求更多，」龍將裹著皮革的細長手指抵在下頷笑了兩聲，尖牙在暗色的唇下若隱若現，「如果是你的話，我會做出回應的。」

Sebek的臉突然就燒了起來，他壓下一閃而過的僭越思緒，想著此時應該說些什麼來表達對主人無上的感謝，但不等他開口Malleus就將弓搭回弦上，小護衛當即閉上了嘴巴。

這回開頭仍是平靜溫柔的，流動的音符讓Sebek想起荊棘之谷潺潺的河水，在夏日時他很喜歡泡在裡面，放出久不見天日的尾巴，偶爾還能抓上幾條小魚加餐。

大魔法師連拉琴時都像帶著魔力，能用音樂織出畫面來，宛轉的琴聲帶Sebek走過幽暗卻充滿生機的森林，回到那座比Diasomnia寮宏偉數倍的城堡前，信步而行的悠然消失，在爬滿荊棘的大門降下後，樂聲就低沉了下去。

幾個小節的重複如日復一日的乏味日常，在以為將要這麼持續下去時，曲調卻驀然豐富了起來，低沉與高亢唱和，像極了成人與孩子的一問一答，拯救了Sebek差點窒息的呼吸，連拉弦時散出的光點都輕快的像在跳躍一樣。

像是拉了好久好久，又像是轉眼一瞬，細細的童聲變得沉穩，大人低沉的聲音依舊，卻帶了一絲幾不可聞的悲傷，Sebek突然有了不妙的預感，等到孩子的聲音徹底消失了，又變回低啞的獨白，仍是那些重複的小節，只是弓碰上弦時，再也沒散出一盞光。

Sebek睜著眼睛聽得愣住了，他鼻尖有一點酸，直到不和諧的聲響撞進耳裡，琴聲戛然而止，鱷魚的豎瞳才聚焦起來，一眼就看見Malleus持弓的手頓在空中，琴上黑色的弦斷了一根。

他急急往前走了兩步要查看Malleus有沒有受傷，龍卻先一步抬頭，面無表情的問道，「Sebek，你為什麼哭了？」

「啊、我……？」鱷魚用手撫上臉頰，抹開了滿臉濕意，而溫熱的眼淚還在向下滴落，他乾脆抬手捂住臉，不欲讓主人看到如此難堪的樣子，斷斷續續道著歉。

只是沒過幾秒鐘，他的手就被拉開，Malleus一手抓著他的手臂，一手托住他的下巴抬起，迫使Sebek對上他的視線，又重複了一次，「你為什麼哭了？」

龍在夜裡依然綠得發亮的雙眼被淚水泡得模糊一片，Sebek答不上這個問題，Malleus也就困惑而執拗的維持這個姿勢，聽鱷魚輕輕的吸鼻子，臉上的水珠滑到下巴，再落到他手上，刀槍不入的龍像是被燙到一樣鬆開了手。

「殘破的音樂讓你失望了嗎？」他轉過身想走，肩上的披風卻是一緊，已經長大的孩子抓住布料一角，像是小時候跟在他腳邊的樣子，胡亂搖著頭說不是，卻哽咽著說不出別的話，只可憐地喊他少主大人。

Malleus停下腳步，他有無數種方法讓Sebek放手，身為王也不該讓情緒如此外露，但此時他什麼也無法想，拋下那些沉重的身外物，慢慢回過身。那個哭得臉都泛紅的孩子望著他，即使長得同他一般高了，被水洗過的雙眼仍和十年前重疊在一起，「請您不要走。」

於是Malleus就上前抱住他，抹去了鱷魚眼角流出來的苦澀，輕拍他變得寬闊的背，直到顫抖停息。

等他們並排坐在大石上，Sebek還是很難為情，不想再聽第一千零一次的道歉，Malleus決定轉移話題，望著天空問，「荊棘之谷少見這樣的星空，Sebek，你喜歡觀星嗎？」

「是的！非常喜歡！」鱷魚果然被引開了注意力，見Malleus很有興趣的樣子，接著說了下去，「少主大人有看到那顆特別亮的星星嗎！假如那顆星星距離這裡五十億光年，我們看到的就是五十億年前的光芒！那麼久的時間呢，真厲害啊！」

「在這期間，也許它已經爆炸了，現在看到的只是殘像，那些光亮都是假的。」Malleus順著他手指的方向望過去，是一顆橘黃色的星星，確實比周圍的都亮了許多。他看了一眼就偏頭看向Sebek，「你注視的是一顆死去的星球，不會覺得被欺騙了嗎？」

Sebek從來沒想過這個問題，盯著那顆星認認真真想了一會，「如果真的爆炸了，那當我看到的時候，算不算復活呢？」他抓了抓頭髮，像是也理不清頭緒，「不管怎麼說，在我眼裡就是還活著的樣子，占星術有那麼多未知，也許用一生都不能了解多少啊……」

年輕的孩子討論起宇宙時不同於以往，顯得特別的安靜，那雙黃綠的眼裡還泛著剛哭過的微紅，此刻卻映滿星光，在發現Malleus沒開口後又猛地轉回來，「啊，少主大人！擅自說了這些，失禮了！雖然喜愛觀星，我也絕對不會怠惰護衛的工作的！」

龍沉默了一會，「你看了很多書，應該知道衛星會繞著行星轉，是由於引力。」見Sebek點頭，他又開口，「那你知道，當兩個天體靠太近時，會發生什麼事嗎？」

鱷魚搜刮了所有記憶依然找不到答案，Malleus張開手，一大一小的球體就從他的手中浮出躍到空中，小的球體圍繞著大的規律地轉動，聰明的孩子很快意識到這正是行星和衛星。

它們始終保持了一段距離，但轉了幾圈後，衛星漸漸朝著行星靠近，本來渾圓的球體像是受到了莫大的拉扯，逐漸拉長，但仍背負著這份重量，緩慢地一點點接近。

變化發生在Sebek忍不住眨眼的一瞬間，橢圓的前端不堪重負地碎散，隨後是剩下完整的部分，像摔落的玻璃，轉瞬散成星塵。

整個過程寂靜無聲，但Sebek彷佛能聽到巨大的破碎聲響貫穿耳膜，他呆呆地望著那些衛星的碎片慢慢散開，最後成為一個環圍繞在行星身邊，它們逐漸變得透明，消失在空氣中。

「害怕嗎？」

Malleus收攏掌心，垂下眼把聲音壓得毫無波瀾，「我說過你可以更自由一些，也許四年後會有不同的選擇。」

餘光裡Sebek站起身，Malleus曾以為世界上不會有什麼事讓他緊張，但一百年對他來說不過轉眼，這個瞬間卻漫長得像沒有盡頭。

直到有什麼柔軟的東西輕輕蹭上他的手。

龍的視力極好，可以在黑夜中看清Sebek頰上細細的絨毛，他就那樣單膝跪在身前，雖然今夜大膽的事做多了，拿嘴唇輕碰主人的手指仍讓他緊繃得滿臉通紅。

「少主大人，您剛剛也說，我可以要求更多。」Malleus對上孩子揚起的臉，看見他下意識想眨眼，卻抿起嘴誠懇而勇敢的望向自己，「將一生獻給您，就是我的心願。」

龍深吸了一口氣，將手抬起遮住了那雙比所有星星都明亮的眼睛，Sebek感覺身體被一陣風托起，在黑暗中靜默地等待主人的回應，無論是獎勵還是懲罰。

而那個回應穿越了億萬光年而來，最終落於唇齒之間。

  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 折磨我好久的東西終於寫完了……（恍惚）  
> 文章裡提到的衛星粉碎是「洛希極限」，總之就是靠近到超過臨界值，行星巨大的的潮汐力就會將衛星撕碎，是馬哥在告訴貝貝待在他身邊的危險不只來自外在，他不想禁錮住貝貝，卻又渴望他陪在身邊，老糾結龍了  
> 實在太菜了也不知道想說的東西能表達出多少，但一直以來貝貝一直把馬哥當成信仰，這次他卻是帶來救贖的那一方，好喜歡這樣的關係啊！  
> 我想要喜歡龍寮內銷和Sebek受的朋友，要是看了我的文章願意跟我交流就好了!我的fb是小檸檬，歡迎來交友~


End file.
